Game Slave 3 Lost Script
by GHP
Summary: Taken from the depths of Jhonens mind. Dib and Gaz are transported in to the Game Vampire Piggy hunter and must complete the game or die trying


Written by GHP

Orginal Concept By Me

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF INVADER ZIM

Scene One-  
*We see the moon and then the camera moves in a downward angle to where we see Dib running quickly to his house with garden flamingos chasing after him lasers shooting out of its eyes

Fades to the front of dibs house

EXT. DIB'S HOUSE THE WORDS GAME SLAVE 3 FLASH ON THE SCREEN

INT. DIB'S HOUSE

We see Dib with a mad look on his face and his hair messed up with some dirt on his jacket which is also smoking in some places*

DIB(TO HIMSELF OUT LOUD)  
Man! That's the fifth failed attempt to prove to the world that Zim is an alien! I mean how hard can it be to expose someone who has that bad of a disguise, Green skin for crying out loud! * throws himself onto the couch the TV flickers randomly*

we see Gaz walk in from the kitchen with her game slave, various beeps are heard

GAZ (ANNOYED)  
Can you shut up DIB! I am trying to concentrate on this last boss level

DIB  
But Gaz how can I not talk about how Zim may be planning his next plan to destroy us all. Do you not even care about our future!

GAZ  
Listen Dib I don't care. Zim is a moron! He can't take over a world to save his life now SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE FROM MOUTH * moves beside the arm of the couch*

DIB  
But Gaz!

GAZ  
*Eyes open a little*what was that Dib?!

DIB  
nothing* Dib moves his hand up to his head to rest it, but it hit Gaz's game slave *slow motion* we see the game slave crash to the floor with Gaz's eyes wide open the game slave is falling until it reaches the floor crash! The game slave shatters * normal time is reestablished* and then the game slave burst into flame with the souls of ghost floating away from it.

DIB  
*Puts his hands up to protect himself* no...Now Gaz it was an acc... Accident.

*We see Gaz ,her hair covering her face, then we see her eyes wide open she looks at dib , in the window behind her lightning flashes*

GAZ  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?

DIB  
WAIT GAZ I CAN FIX THIS!

GAZ  
How?

DIB  
Well ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *looks randomly around the room for inspiration*

The TV screen flashes and we see Gir in his little boy disguise on the TV

GIR  
hey kids you want a tacos?!

ZIM  
GIR!!! Stick to the script! No improvising!

GIR  
Okay master, Hey all you people out there the new game slave 3 is out in the mall today and today only get your and get a taco's! * the camera falls sideways and we see Zim's feet running towards it before the screen goes black and a acne blast commercial comes on*

* the TV flashes with the commercial but the camera moves to show Dibs face which has a look that someone has when something clicks*

DIB  
THATS IT!! * snaps fingers together*

GAZ  
Whats it?

DIB  
I'll get you a new game slave 3! You would love it so much that you would not kill your favorite brother.

GAZ  
YOU MEEN THE BIG HEADED LOSER, WE'LL SEE

DIB  
My heads not big!

GAZ  
whatever Dib do not come home without it or you will never exist….

DIB  
Don't you mean, wish you ever existed… * looks at her quizzically*

GAZ  
**Lightning flashes again and all we see are her eyes wide open * really scary looking* NO LEAVE

DIB  
*runs out of the house quickly, the sky looks like a hurricane is taking place but it's not raining yet*

-Scene Two-

Camera pans over the EXT. of the mall and then zooms into a window. INT. we see Zim standing looking threw into the main part of the mall

ZIM  
The stinky humans have no clue what await them with my new foolproof plan. Gir bring me the game slave.

*we see Gir walk into the room playing the game slave drool coming from the side of his mouth he walks Zim's direction but passes him and runs into the window but continues to play the game even when he falls down*

ZIM  
Gir what did I tell you about playing the game, give me that.* snatches the game from Gir, the affect of the game being stopped instantly* This is the latest in Irken Mind control devises , you have no clue what power you toy with. * The last statement is said with an extremely dramatic flair portrayed in the normal Zim fashion *

GIR  
*fully awake and functioning* But that was my game * starts to tear up until Zim pulls out a laser pointer and shines it on the opposite wall causing Gir to run into it*

MINI MOOSE  
*floats into room with a mini name tag on* Squeak

ZIM  
Oh good Mini Moose, we are ready. * The camera zooms onto his face as he gives an evil laugh*

-Scene Three-

EXT. GAME STORE (letters S and M have lost their neon light and the G if flickering with a small bug flies around. The store seems to be deserted a little suspicious for a game store with a new game slave.)

DIB  
I hope they have not sold out yet *he gulps and looks nervously at Gaz, who has her jacket on *

GAZ  
They better not or...  
* She looks at the sign her eyes are their normal smallness. In her hand is the mangled game slave, she crushes it in her hands when she talks*

DIB  
or what?  
* The camera angles so you can see Gaz's hand and Dib in the background as he starts to breaks a sweat*

GAZ  
* The camera angles back to her face, she is still looking at the sign *  
Lets just say you DON'T want to know

* The bell rings Gaz and Dib walk into the store Gaz looking straight ahead while Dib is looking all around. Gir, in his little boy suit, is trying to stack boxes on top of each other in the store but they fall causing Gir to run into the back of the store crying*

MINIMOOSE  
Squeak * floats towards the door but stops after getting about halfway to Dib and Gaz. He has a name tag that reads "my name is, and then there is a smiley face."*

DIB  
Hey don't I know you from somewhere? * puts his hand on face pondering*

MINIMOOSE  
Squeak!

DIB  
Okay then. You know I am surprised there is no line here *looks around and sees a tumbleweed roll by the fallen boxes.* I was sure that there was going to be a line for something so popular oh well I guess I, I mean We lucked out this time*Wipe bead of sweat off forehead*

*Dib reaches into his pocket of his trench coat and pulls out some money and puts it on the table as Minimoose gives Gaz a box that reads Game Slave 3 in Crayon. The actual box is a pizza box. * The camera stays on the box and then fades into Scene four*

-Scene Four-

* EXT. MALL Gaz and Dib are walking away from it Gaz is looking at the box which is open showing the Gameslave3*

GAZ  
You lucked out this time Dib, you should count your blessing this time

*Gaz starts to put batteries in the GameSlave3 as Dib's face lights up as the screen zooms up on his face and into his eye area *in black and white picture* Dib flashes back to seeing Minimoose in Nubs of Doom, Gaz is seen putting in VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER in the back of the Game Slave 3 *

DIB  
GAZ!!!!!!! Don't touch that!!!* Dib's hand reaches the Game Slave 3 as Gaz flicks the power switch on a blinding light pulls both Gaz and Dib into the Game Slave 3 *

Zim and Gir come out from the shadows of the Mall plant they were hiding behind

ZIM(Looking Pleased )  
I HAVE DONE IT!!!!!! ZIM has DONE IT!!!!!! My most INGENIOUS Plan to destroy the Dib monkey and his sister has gone into action soon it will only be a matter of time before they are destroyed AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*Cough cough*

GIR  
Ooooooooooooooooooooo what Plan.

ZIM  
GIR!!!! I have told you a million times pay attention this time!!  
OK the plan was to have the Dib Pig!! And his sister take the game slave to get trapped in the actual Game Understand so far Gir?

GIR  
OH yeah * looks away from Zim to a Butterfly floating by*.

ZIM(Continuing)  
So that when they die in the real game they die in real life and the only way out is for them to beat the Game which will never happen because the Game is programmed to make it impossible to win!!!! Now all that left is to wait until it is GAME OVER for Dib and his sister AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH, Now let's go home Gir

*Gir starts to chase the butterfly and passes by Gaz and Dib who are standing like Zombies, Dib is Drooling slightly. Gir squishes the butterfly on Dib's head then looses intrest.*

GIR  
* Looks at Zim and Screams" Can I get a Suck monkey?

ZIM  
NO GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * starts to walk off*

-Scene Five-  
EXT. GAME SLAVE 3 LEVEL 1

*Gaz and Dib fall from a open portal in the sky in the background you can see that it is of the same one in the beginning of Game slave 2, as Dib falls on the ground and sends up a pile of dust and then Gaz lands on top of him unharmed*

GAZ  
* Gaz looks around wide eyed* The graphics are much better on this system.

*Dib gets up and dust's the dirt on his jacket he then looks up as the camera pans around him, while he looks around the area *

DIB  
what is this place? Gaz where are you? * His head moves frantically around*.

GAZ  
Right here Dib*Appears right behind Dib out of nowhere*

DIB (Screaming like a girl)  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH

GAZ  
Will shut up I am trying to enjoy myself for once

*Suddenly the air shimmers near them and they look at it. Zim appears on the screen he is smiling evilly*

ZIM  
Hello pitiful human if you are watching this it means that my ingenious plan has worked

GIR  
Oooooo what Plan* somewhere in the background*

ZIM  
Not now Gir, I'm busy. Now where was I, oh yes? Now you are doomed * starts to cackle as Gir walks into the viewing area*. You will die in here stuck in the game.

GIR  
Whats the Plan * he screams *

ZIM  
*Look off the screen and yells not seeing Gir behind him * Gir Not Now

GIR  
Eat mah Feet * giggles and runs away, we hear a crash in the background *

ZIM  
Have fun Gamers, or not * He then laughs at his wit and the screen goes blank and disappears*.

GAZ  
What a loser. * starts to walk off*

DIB  
Gaz we are stuck in a Video game!!! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!

GAZ  
No Dib-wit it doesn't now leave me alone. If we are going to win this game we are going to need weapons.

DIB  
we are stuck in a game and all you can think about is winning?!  
We should be thinking on ways to get out of here. * starts to frantically run around and search through things like a bush *

GAZ  
I am Dib I believe that if we win the game we will get out * continues to walk away*

DIB  
of course why didn't I think of that? * looks up from the bush and runs to catch up with Gaz*

GAZ  
because you are stupid.

DIB  
HEY!!!!

* Suddenly weapons appear out of the ground, almost hitting Dib, as a column of light surround then *in order from left to right A sword ,a hammer ,a book of spells, and a shield*

COMPUTER  
PLAYER 1 choose your weapon

GAZ  
that must be me I will pick the sword *The sword materializes in her hand*

COMPUTER  
PLAYER 2 choose your weapon

DIB  
Let me think about this on one and one hand the book of spells would come in handy against zombie's but then again the hammer would help in crushing enemies but the shield would offer protection and..

GAZ  
Just hurry up and pick one all ready!!!!

DIB  
Okay okay I will pick the Hammer* The Hammer materializes, several times bigger than the original hammer, above Dib. It then falls down on him knocking him down.

GAZ  
Alright let's get going*Gaz walks away to a graveyard Dib gets up and tries to pick up the Hammer but ends up dragging it behind him as he walks.

-Scene Six-

EXT. GAME SLAVE LEVEL 1 GRAVEYARD

DIB( Struggling to run with hammer)  
Gaz wait up I can't run fast with this heavy hammer, * looks at Gaz's back view way ahead of him and cries* slow down!!!, Gaz don't go in that graveyard!!!

GAZ  
* stops in front of a graveyard, the Camera moves to her front as she says* Dib I am the expert at this game you think I wouldn't know what I am doing? You have to go in the graveyard to make it to the next level. * The camera zooms over her shoulder to look at Dib*

DIB  
* stops for a second and looks quizzically at the now stopped Gaz* How many levels are there?

GAZ  
1000 * starts to walk again into the graveyard *

DIB  
1000?!!! * A look of dismay comes across his face as he fallows dragging the hammer, which slows him down. In the back ground we see a tomb stone with the words " RIP Tallest Miyuki" *

GAZ  
just kidding there really is just 10 levels but in order to win the first you have to beat the vampire Pigs in this graveyard they should be here in 3....2.....1!

*Vampire pigs like the ones from the episode Game Slave 2 rise up slowly from the graves forming a whirlpool above Gaz and Dib they all then stop at the same time and they dive-bomb Dib and Gaz while on fire*

DIB  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! * Ducks as a pig flies for his head missing him by inches*

GAZ (Jumps like a ninja from tomb stone to tomb stones as she shoots down the flaming pigs)  
what are you doing Dib-Wit?

*Dib then runs and hides behind a grave stone as the vampire pigs chase him down the Hammer is laying on the ground useless*

GAZ  
Hit them already!

DIB  
But I can't even lift that thing * points to the Hammer on the ground* how do you expect me to attack?

GAZ * slashes threw a pig and a little ghost of a soul flies away as it dies*  
Just do it!!!

DIB  
Okay okay * runs from behind the grave stone and grabbed the hammer using the momentum of picking it up to swing at the pigs and hits one it disappears in a huff of black smoke* HEY!!! This thing is lighter than I thought! * says with excitement*

*the battle continues with Gaz blasting Vampire pigs with her sword and Dib getting in some swings of the hammer and occasionally getting pummeled by the pigs. Soon the battle is over with Gaz standing in triumph; almost like a pose from He-man, with the sword rose above her head on the body of a dead pig and with a beaten up and bruised glasses Dib lying on the side of the pile. Light shines from above on them*

DIB (Whimpering) * the scene now less dramatic *  
Where done right? * looks at Gaz with a hopeful expression*

GAZ * Camera pans onto her face as she looks into the distance *  
Not even close

DIB  
AHHHH MAN!!!!!

A purple portal spirals open and pulls Gaz and Dib in.

(Montage NOTE: for animators change the background for each level only levels 4, 5, 6, 8, and 10 have specific backgrounds which I will list for number four it is a haunted baseball like background with the pigs dressed in baseball uniforms, for five have it a huge background with a pool of dead pig souls, for six just make it look pixely like a Mario game, for eight make sure there is a volcano and that it is just a wasteland littered with dead bodies, and for number ten the boss stage just have the floor completely covered in skulls except for the bosses main chamber any other level just make sure you don't repeat the background again)

*Action/sci-fi/video game music plays as this happens*

*screen is dark as letter 2 gets smaller show picture of Dib being attacked by Zombie Pigs as Gaz blasts them away *

(the etc is just so that I don't have to waste time typing "screen is dark as letter)

etc. 3 show picture of Dib hitting Vampire pigs in a smack a mole type way except the pigs are in a coffin.

etc. 4 show picture of Gaz using Dib to bat away flaming pigs

GAZ  
Batter up

*Gaz hits pig out of level*

GAZ  
home run ( in a " oh Yeh " sort of tone)

*etc. 5 show picture of Dib hiding behind Gaz as a giant Flaming pig attacks them Gaz then shoots the pig in the eyes repeatedly until it can't see then Gaz pushes it into a pool filled with the dead bodies of the pig souls, the giant body is soon eaten *

*etc. 6 show picture of Dib is jumping past flaming pigs in barrel in a Donkey Kong like fashion except with Gaz in the cage and a giant Vampire pig with a bowser like shell on (Mario reference)*

*etc. 7 show picture of Dib and Gaz attacking Zombie Flaming pigs as Dib hammer down on them *

*etc. 8 show picture of Dib and Gaz being chained and thrown in a pool of lava*

DIB  
How do I get into trouble like this * looks down at the Lava*

*Gaz then cuts the chains and blasts the pigs as the portal comes down and saves them from the lava *

etc. 9 fade in and show Gaz and Dib standing a foot away from the last portal there is corpses of pigs everywhere

DIB  
Well this is it Gaz one more level and where home free*throws arms up and cheers* you know I somehow feel closer to you * gives a kind of hopeful big brother look*

GAZ  
Don't even think about it or else you'll find that big head of yours snapping right OFF! * The camera pans from the front of Dibs face to behind him were Gaz is when she says this. Dibs face looses the warm happy look from it almost instantly*

*Gaz and Dib jump into the portal *

-Scene Seven-

INT. GAME SLAVE 3 LEVEL 10 BOSS LEVEL BOTTOM FLOOR

Gaz and Dib appear in a room that looks like a basement/ torture chamber

GAZ  
We must be on the bottom floor I guess we'll just have to fight up are way to the top boss

DIB  
I'm ready Gaz* Dib opens the door and runs with his eyes close swinging violently at the open air until he realizes that there is nobody there. Dead pig bodies and skulls litter the floor*

DIB  
what happened here?* looks from corps to corps, one is of a bunny* its looks like they were eaten right down to the bone.

GAZ  
this is probably the boss that did this he feeds on the others to gain for himself.

DIB  
we'd better get going then

*Dib opens a door that leads to a, very very very, long stair case that reads floor number 1. Dib breaks into a run up the stairs while Gaz walks up to an elevator. The camera cuts to Dib still running but sweating like a pig while the number on the wall says floor 69, Gaz is moving her feet back and forth as elevator music plays , on the side of the elevator a sign reads " only you can stop Cow Piling". The camera cut to Dib again walking slowly, while in the elevator, Gaz and Tallest Purple in the background, the sign now says floor 234. The last cut shows Dib gasping for breath as he is on his stomach desperately trying to grab the next step. The camera pans over to the top of the steps as he finally reaches the top which says floor 1000 as Gaz steps out of the elevator right onto his hands.*

DIB( INTENSE GASPING )  
OUCH…….how.....*breath*......did.......*Breath*.....you get here so fast ?

GAZ  
I took the elevator.

DIB  
There's an elevator?! *looks right beside the stairs and sees the elevator he looks away with an expression of exhaustion, too tired to care* let's just get going.

Dib and Gaz walk down a long corridor lighted only by ominous candle light (play video game boss music similar to this: .com/watch?v=Zn7iUgaj2ec at this point)

Dib and Gaz both look up at a huge skull and cross bones with a pig's head threw it

DIB  
* looks up at the door, dropping the hammer on the floor *How are WE going to open THAT?! It's huge!* Dib tries pushing the door open but falls flat on his face * it won't budge an inch! *He cries in dismay*

GAZ  
let me try * Gaz walks over casually pushes the door open with one hand * Weakling.

-Scene Eight-  
* The camera faces away from Dib and Gaz towards the inwards of the room which is actually more like a very wide hallway with a large door at the end of the room. It looks very sinister the floor is covered in skulls and flames come from torches that are imbedded into the wall sending out eerie shadows on the side columns. The camera turns back to Gaz and Dib but we can only see the outline of their Bodies because of the light coming into the barely lit room. The doors close suddenly behind Dib and Gaz.*

DIB  
*starting to freak out * Oh know the door were trapped, TRAPPED! * He turns around and starts trying to open the door but it will not budge*

GAZ  
*The camera turns from Dib to a side view of Gaz's face * we wanted to be in the room Dibwit.

DIB  
*The camera angles to the side so that Dib and Gaz are both in view. Dib is hanging from the door both feet placed against the side, his face is blank from what she said * Right * gets off the door and laughs a little embarrassed about his panic.*

*Gaz walks forward towards the door but suddenly a portal of light appears and a screen with Zim appears, he looks confused and furious. Minimoose and Gir are behind him pouring stuff, hands ducks and other random things, into a bowl.*

ZIM  
what are you doing here, you're supposed to be doomed * points dramatically into the screen* Oh no matter, you will not make it past this next level, Ha your pitiful earth worms cannot even comprehend the pain my plan will… * is cut off by Gir screaming in the background stirring the contents in the bowl*

GIR  
I know that plan, I know * starts to smile as he stirs faster*

Zim  
YOU LIE * turns and points at Gir then turns backs to the screen. He puts his hand to his face * well maybe not. Oh Yeh, * continues in a dramatic voice* you are forever doomed like monkeys trapped in a pickle jar! Hahahahaaaaaaaaaahahah, Now be gone with you, I cannot stand your presence!

GIR  
But master, there's nobody here * he stops stirring and looks from side to side confused*. Oh are you talking to ghost, they taste like cheese.

*Suddenly the bowl that Minimoose and Gir have been putting stuff into starts to glow with a greenish tint*

Minimoose  
Squeak * floats quickly away*

GIR  
Oh noooooooooooooo, I burnt it! * Starts to cry and runs out of the view of camera but we can still hear him crying*

Zim  
What is that *points at the bowl which then explodes, causing green sludge cover the camera. We can here Gir and Zim though*

GIR  
IT'S SNOWING

ZIM  
GET IT OFF IT BURNS ME TO THE INTERMOST PART OF MY SQUEEDILY * the camera cuts off during mid sentence*

*Dib and Gaz are standing there both wide eyed as the screen disappears*

DIB  
Wow

GAZ  
*eyes are normal now and she starts to walk to the end of the hallway*Interesting, Lets go.  
* Dib fallows behind her silently as they make it to the door Gaz opens the door and bright light comes from the inside of Level 10*

-Scene nine-

*Level 10 appears above Gaz and Dib's head, and a butterfly floats by it. It looks like a grassy flowered meadow. A little baby big walks jumps after the butterfly *

DIB  
This does not look very menacing * he looks confused *

GAZ  
That's what you think * pulls out her sword and charges the baby pig, who squeals in terror*

DIB  
Gaz * runs in front of her shielding the baby* what are you doing it's just a baby!

GAZ  
That's the boss zombie pig; now get out of my way.

DIB  
No way * suddenly a shadow comes on to his shoulders. Dib slowly looks over it and sees a giant drooling zombie pig parts of bones are visible and a arrow is sticking through its head.* Ohhhhhh. *the zombie hog slashes with a bone sword missing Dib by inches and hitting Gaz's blade with a crash*

GAZ  
*her feet are pushed back across the once grassy meadow that is now Darren flat lands with the sky a blood red with clouds dotting it here and there* HELP ME YOU IDIOT!

DIB  
I'm coming Gaz *grabs the hammer and swings it hard hitting the Hogs toes causing the hog to look straight at him and squeals in anger.*

*the zombie hog charges Dib and Gaz chases after him but suddenly Tallest appears in the area holding a spell book, and he lifts up his free hand and a flash of light hits the hog making him disintegrate into a pile of ash*

TALLEST PURPLE  
Ha you just got owned Noobs * points at them laughing as a portal opens in the air and he hovers into it, disappearing.*

DIB  
*lifts his hands and falls to his knees* we won.

GAZ  
*the camera flies from Dib to Gaz who looks furious * How dare he come and kill the hog I was going to do that I swear on this very spot that I will hunt this player down and kill him! * Lightning flashes behind her and we see dib stand up and point at the portal which is closing quickly*

DIB  
Hey it's closing *starts to run and jumps into the portal*

-Scene Ten-

*the camera zooms on the two figures of Gaz and Dib with the squished butterfly on his head there is a hat beside them with money in it for some reason. Suddenly Dib's Face unfreezes and then Gaz who moves backwards and nocks Dib down. *

GAZ  
Well that was fun * throws the game over her shoulder and it lands in a trash can*

DIB  
You're going to throw it away? * Looks at the Game slave in the trash can*

Gaz  
Yeh, so I'm going to just get a new Game slave 2 so that people cannot jump in a steal my win! * she looks a little crazed when she says this and her eyes are wide open focused on something in the sky. The camera zooms out into space and Tallest Purple is holding a game devise similar to the Game slave, he stops for a second and looks around then starts to play again. The camera zooms back onto Gaz and then moves to show Dib the Dead butterfly still on his face.*

DIB  
Let's go Home * places his hand on his head and a little bit of bug comes off* …. Hey there's a dead bug on me * he wipes the butterfly off his head as he and Gaz walk home.*

-Time Skip-

*The game slave turns on in the trash can causing a passerby, Iggins, to notice it.*

IGGENS  
Flaming pig hunter, a Game Slave 3 * looks from side to side and picks it out of the trash can. And pulls out a game from his pocket, the camera zooms onto the name it reads "Death to All Humans", and plugs it in. A blinding flash of light comes from the game and blacks out the screen. Then the credits start to play.


End file.
